Jasper Flee
"30%? That doesn't sound like an excessive amount." ''~ Jasper's infamous quote from CAROL! >:). This page is currently under construction. Don't worry, it'll look normal soon. : ) '''Jasper Flee' is a fictional character in the story CAROL! >:). Jasper is currently a sophomore at Francisco Ramirex's Institute of Elite Non-failing Dazzling Students. After Michelle's gif gets stolen at the beginning of the story and his laptop explodes, Jasper takes a trip to Mapple headquarters with Melissa and Ashley in the hopes of getting it fixed. Then, after Ashley gets kidnapped, Jasper agrees to go with the other heroes to help save her. Out of all the characters in the story, Jasper seems to be the unluckiest. This is seen when his laptop explodes in chapter two, when he ends up in a dumpster in front of West Hall and when Carol kidnaps him in hopes of having a superspawn with him. Personality: '''Jasper is a fairly normal person, who seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is a good friend and loves to try new things (like studying abroad in Scotland in the sequel). He also appears to be the only one that actually cares about school work. Jasper loves Noxford and Mapple products (up until his laptop explodes in chapter two), but he absolutely despises black radiance and the basement of the UGLI. Jasper's talent is superspeed which is seen several times throughout CAROL! >:), the two most notable times being in chapter two, when he "flees" away from Pedro and in chapter twelve when he manages to escape Fake Michelle. '''Relationships: Friends: ' 'Michelle Neekon: 'Michelle is one of Jasper's closest friends. They met in the seventh grade and have been friends ever since. Michelle cares a lot about the safety of Jasper, as seen in the end of chapter two when she agrees to team up with Pedro (one of her greatest enemies) in the hopes of saving Jasper from the terrible fate known only as Carol. Later, in chapter twelve of the story, Michelle uses her computer hacking skills to unstrap Jasper from Carol's wall of doom and uses the plan that her and Jasper thought of to save the others from the rocket ship. They often hang out together, as seen in Melissa's flashback of "I have raindrops." 'Melissa Zonzales: 'Melissa is one of Jasper's close friends. Throughout CAROL! >:) they go on many trips to Mapple together, each more crazier than the last. Their storylines are linked for most of the story, and usually involves something strange happening, like a huge takeover of Mapple headquarters by a bunch of possessed Mapple products or when they both ended up in the dumpster outside of West Hall before encountering an evil clone that looked just like their friend, Michelle. Jasper often objects to Melissa's excessive stealing, but later learns to accept it because "that's who she is". There is a debate over how close their friendship is, and if it is possibly leading towards something more, due to the development of their friendship throughout the first story. It was revealed in January that one of the major plots of the sequel will center around their friendship/relationship, (much to the dislike of real-life Michelle), when Jasper takes off to Scotland after having a disagreement with Melissa. Jasper is one of the seven major suspects for being the father of Tyrone, alongside Jon, Kyle, Austin, Ethan, Meathead Rick and the Guy With Two Hats. ~ For more on their possible relationship, see the Article, "MappleShipping." 'Kyle Morehead: Kyle is a close friend of Jasper. They met when they were in the third grade. Throughout the story, they converse a lot with one another, and have many interesting dialogue exchanges, most notably in chapter four: HE SAID QUIETLY. Ships With Jasper: '- 'MappleShipping' ~' Jasper & Melissa Zonzales - NoxfordShipping ~ Jasper & Kyle Morehead - CreepyShipping ~ Jasper & Carol Ships Added With the Sequel: - IceShipping ~ Jasper & Guy from the Skating Rink